Session 32
Members *Bob *Damian *Fitz *Henderbeard *Solaris The Adventure We begin today's session on the banks of the Sabre River. Looking out at the destroyed island of The Seer. Heading to the heart of the river, the party was attacked by a flying wing of Sabreclaws. These magical constructs were spawned from the fouled water of the Sabre River by a group of high level mages and clerics. Their communal HP pool made them a very difficult enemy. James joined the club of the armless when his sword arm was chopped off. Damian also lost his silver arm. The silver was not chopped off completely though, now there is a band of silver just above the flesh elbow. Moving further, the party saw the mouth of the river, a heart shaped hole that the black and brackish water flowed from. Judging that it would be a bad idea to try and swim through the torrent flowing from the hole, the party headed up to the other opening they saw. The second encounter of the day was a group of bronze golems. Henderbeard blasted them off the cliff left and right. Cutter was damaged in the fight, so Damian sheathed him and drew his obsidian daggers. The final golem was blasted off the cliff, but didn't die from the fall. It made it back to the cliff to fight a few hours later, where it was blasted off again, and killed in a volley of spells and arrows. To the east of the giant room was a strange grate that had a chest under it. The grate radiated lightning. The party managed to pull it off and get the chest open. It turned out to be an multidimensional room, and a group of angry panthers jumped out. At the bottom of the chest, Damian found a strange falchion. Moving further, the party found a long corridor full of carrion crawlers. These were easy to defeat individually, but proved to be difficult because of their massive numbers. Henderbeard and Fitz blasted them with fireballs until none remained though. The DM did wonder why everyone didn't just attempt to fly through the center of the hallway though. Past the bronze doors at the end of the hallway, the party found a pool of swirling water. Five water elementals were swimming around in the pool. After talking to them, Henderbeard convinced them that the party was out to accomplish the same goals. The elementals were stuck on the material plane because of the same curse that fouled the river. The leader of the elementals helped the party members who were not polymorphed into elementals or who couldn't breathe water, and took them to a secret room. Offering the undersea boat as a gift to the party. They then found a secret door and headed down a long stairway. At the bottom was a gauth, a beholder, and a death kiss. Also, floating around throughout the walls was a bunch of dread wraiths. The fight on the stair was made easier by a turn undead prayer from Bob. After killing the mobs, the party took the boat to the final portion of the heart of the river, a dark and ominous cavern. They were immediately attacked by a turtle dragon. It capsized the boat, and fought from the murky waters. Pulling the Solaris special and popping out of the water to attack. When it finally moved to shallower waters, it was cut down by the party, and we end the session with them camped out on the banks of the now clean source of the river. XP Cuttent XP: 120,000 Congratulations, you just hit level 13. You have just completed AD&D module CM3 Sabre River. Loot Falchion of the Gnomes Undersea boat Quill of copying The Dragon's Horde: *Strange and ominous bone scroll case *Teak case containing Nightwatcher *575 gp *12 pp